


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by Scolopendre



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même quand Effie le rend fou, il ne peut pas dénier que se plaindre de ses Pokémons ne la rend pas heureuse.</p><p>Traduction de la fic du même nom par beargirl1393.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beargirl1393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gotta Catch 'Em All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666866) by [beargirl1393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393). 



> Edit: Oh mon Dieu, j'avais zappé que j'avais pas collé toute la fic. Je suis nulle. Mais bon, voilà, 10 mois plus tard, la fin est là.
> 
> Whisky est un Roucool, Acajou est un Évoli, Saphir est un Aquali, Topaze est un Voltali, Rubis est un Pyroli, Ébène est un Noctali, Rose est un Mentali, Frost est un Givrali, Émeraude est un Phyllali et Silk est un Nymphali.

Haymitch ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a accepté d'aider Effie avec ça.

Quand elle a décidé d'élever des Évolis, un par évolution et un qui resterait un Évoli, il n'a rien dit. Il avait les oies et et son Roucool, elle avait le droit d'avoir un Pokémon. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, par contre, c'est qu’après avoir réussi à tous les faire évoluer et les avoir entraînés, Effie déciderait de faire des Concours Pokémon.

Ça a commencé petit, évidemment, elle a organisé un concours dans le Douze. Personne dans le District n'avait jamais entendu parler des concours de beauté pour Pokémons, c'était vraiment une idée capitolite, même après la guerre, mais quelques personnes avaient accepté de participer. Effie ne s'était pas inscrite à ce moment-là, elle avait passé tout son temps à courir partout pour vérifier que tout se passait bien et avait ensuite pris le rôle de juge vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bien entraîner quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne s'était pas embêté à lui demander pourquoi le juge avait besoin d'entraînement, il était juste content qu'elle les ait laissés, lui et Whisky, tranquilles à la maison plutôt que de les forcer à participer à toutes ces folies.

Une fois que ce fut devenu un succès, elle décida qu'organiser et diriger un concours ne suffisait pas, pareil pour son travail à l’Édifice de la Justice.

Maintenant elle voulait rentrer au Capitole et inscrire ses Pokémons aux différents types de concours qu'ils ont là-bas. Elle fit des graphiques pour décider quel Pokémon serait le meilleur à quelle compétition, fit à la main la majorité des accessoires qu'elle prévoyait d'utiliser car aucun de ceux qu'elle trouvait dans le Douze ne lui convenait, elle utilisa même diverses baies pour préparer des friandises pour ses Pokémons.

Ça ne manquait pas de l'amuser de voir qu'Effie, capable de faire brûler de l'eau, arrivait à préparer des gâteries pour ses Pokémons sans problèmes. Certes, ça n'avait pas l'air très difficile, mais c'était quand même marrant.

Ce qui l'était moins, par contre, c'était de devoir participer aux préparations. Il avait essayé de s'en aller pour ranger les vêtements d'Effie dans la valise, étant donné qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir décidé de prendre la moitié de sa garde-robe alors qu'elle ne partait que pour trois jours, mais après qu'elle ait vu les plis sur une des robes qu'il avait mis dans la valise, elle décida d'échanger leurs tâches.

Elle empaquetterait ses propres vêtements pendant qu'il toiletterait sa horde et leur donnerait leur dose quotidienne de poffins.

Il ne comprenait pas grand choses à toutes ces histoires de types meilleurs à certains concours et tout ça, honnêtement, il s'en fichait un peu. Ce n'était pas très dur de les nourrir, mais pour ce qui est de les toiletter...

« Si tu crois que je vais toucher l'électrique, le type feu, ou le type glace, tu rêves, chérie. Il appela, les bras croisés, en regardant les Pokémons manger.

\- Topaze, Rubis et Frost ne te feront aucun mal, répondit Effie, imperturbable. Mais Acajou n'aime pas trop la toilette, tu devras peut-être la poursuivre. Silk sera très sage, elle adore qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

-Telle maîtresse, tel Pokémon.»

Il ne s’embêta pas à blaguer sur les noms des Pokémons, elle avait arrêté de l'écouter faire des commentaires sur les noms vers le moment où elle avait appelé son Noctali ''Ébène'' et son Mentali ''Rose''. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne la taquinait plus, évidemment, mais il savait qu'elle était trop absorbée dans ses préparatifs pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Il regarda la collection d'outils de toilettage, chaque Pokémon avait le sien. Même l'Évoli, qu'il refusait d'appeler Acajou, avait des brosses séparées des autres, et les brosses utilisées pour les formes évoluées étaient toutes résistantes aux différentes températures et fourrures.

C'était n'importe quoi, et avant la guerre il n'aurait même pas voulu lui obéir. Il aurait balancé la brosse et serait parti se chercher à boire et l'aurait laissé faire ça elle-même.

Quand elle l'avait rejoint dans le Douze après la guerre, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Des cauchemars constants, incapable de sortir de chez lui, sursautant au moindre bruit... après avoir commencé à s'occuper des Évolis et a les entraîner, elle semblait aller mieux. Elle faisait encore des cauchemars, et il y avait toujours des jours durant lesquels elle ne sortait presque pas de sa chambre, mais la plupart du temps, son nouveau hobby l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

Ça la distrayait, lui donnait un but... peu importe ce que ça faisait, il l’approuvait. Elle était plus heureuse, et il n'allait pas lui prendre ça, même si elle passait son temps à jacasser sur la différence entre la beauté et la grâce ou peu importe de quels concours elle avait décidé de parler.

Les gamins se moquaient un peu de lui pour ça, mais vu que Peeta aidait Effie à préparer les poffins et que Katniss s'était retrouvée à être de corvée toilettage plus d'une fois, il pensait qu'aucun des deux n'avaient à faire de commentaires.

Il se disait que Chaff se moquerait de lui s'il le voyait maintenant, en train de vérifier les rubans du Nymphali parce qu'ils ''doivent être parfait, Haymitch, sinon Silk perdra des points'' Il rigolerait encore plus s'il avait été là quand Effie se battait avec Whisky, étant donné qu'elle avait décidé de l'inscrire lui aussi, car ''tous les Pokémons devraient connaître ça, rien qu'une fois.''

Il savait qu'elle allait le traîner jusqu'au Capitole. Il savait qu'il allait être forcé à l'aider à pomponner chaque Pokémons, vérifier qu'ils connaissent bien leurs chorégraphies ou tout ce qu'elle a prévu pour eux. Il savait que Katniss et Peeta ne le laisseraient jamais oublier quand ils le découvriraient.

Il s'en fichait. Effie avait perdu l'air vacant qui flottait dans ses yeux quand elle avait été secouru, qu'elle avait toujours même après avoir vécut pendant plusieurs mois chez lui. Elle était en meilleure santé, plus heureuse, que ce tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer après la guerre et les tortures subies. Si tolérer des concours et toiletter des Pokémons était le prix à payer, il n'hésiterait pas.

Même si il pensait toujours que ''Acajou'' était un nom ridicule pour un Évoli.


End file.
